


Never Let A Wizard Do A Cat's Job

by pinkevilbob



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkevilbob/pseuds/pinkevilbob
Summary: Caleb has everything he needs to propose except for the nerve, but that's what familiars are for.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	Never Let A Wizard Do A Cat's Job

**Author's Note:**

> I got the opportunity to write a little fic for bunnymoose for the Widojest Server Secret Santa and I immediately jumped on it. This was a fun pov to write.

To say that Frumpkin's human was an idiot would not be entirely accurate. True, all humanoids were very stupid in one way or another, but Frumpkin would not call his Caleb an idiot. He may get frustrated with the human's silly antics, but that would be true for any pet owner with their pet.

Caleb was being particularly frustrating that day. He was pacing the floor fiddling with a ring. "What if she doesn't like it? What if I read our relationship wrong? I don't want to lose her or her friendship by rushing this."

Frumpkin rolled his eyes. Caleb had been dating the blue cleric for several years now, and it was obvious that she liked him as much he liked her. "Reoow," Frumpkin meowed.

"Yes, yes, I know I am being silly about all of this, but she's special. She's the most special person I've met," Caleb said. Frumpkin leveled a stare at him. "I said person, that does not include you. Nothing tops you, but she gets awfully close.”

The fey cat settled back into his sunny spot on the desk. There was nothing he could do to ease his human's mind. Sometimes he just had to let Caleb tire himself out.

"It'd be easier if I could just have someone else do it. Jester wouldn't be able to say no to you." Caleb chuckled, scratching Frumpkin's ear. He could've gone harder with the scratches, but it was still acceptable. "But I suppose that it wouldn't count if it came from you. This is something I have to do myself."

Then it will never get done, Frumpkin thought to himself. It truly was a shame. He would've liked Jester as his second person. She was good for Caleb. Wizards did not do well as solitary creatures. Leave them alone too long and they try to undo the laws of physics. Which was something that Frumpkin did not want to deal with.

A knock came at the door and Caleb set the ring down. "Hallo," he asked as he opened the door.

"Hi, Caleb," Jester said grinning, showing off her fangs. If she was a cat, Frumpkin would've thought that she was ready to fight Caleb, but Frumpkin was well versed in the ways of humanoids and knew that she was just being friendly. Though, Frumpkin always thought that it was a silly way to do it. Cats were much more sensible with their slow blinking which truly showed that they trusted someone.

"Ah, Jester," Caleb said, his voice going high. He cleared his throat. "What, what are you doing here?"

Jester swished her skirt back and forth slightly(a tempting display, but Frumpkin was no spring kitten ready to pounce at just anything that moved). "Well, you did invite me, Caleb."

Caleb gulped his adam's apple bobbing. "Ja, ja I did. I nearly forgot."

"So why did you invite me over?" Jester asked looking over Caleb's shoulder.

"Oh, I, that is, I wanted to ask you about the book you've been reading," Caleb said.

Frumpkin hissed slightly to himself. Really, he didn't know why Caleb was being so silly, but sometimes it was up to a cat to get things done. Stretching, Frumpkin got up and then trotted over to the ring and picked it up, careful not to swallow. He jumped down from the desk and walked over to Jester.

"Frumpkin!" Jester shouted, kneeling down to scratch him. "Oh, what do you have in you mouth?"

Caleb leaned over. "You haven't been in the trash have you?"

Frumpkin didn't not deigned the comment with the indignant hiss that it deserved. Instead he gently deposited the ring into Jester's palm.

"Oh, Frumpkin! It's so pretty," Jester said. It was a plain ring with a black pearl surrounded by tiny sapphires and diamonds. Frumpkin was not well versed in jewelry, but it seemed to suit Jester. "Is this for me?"

The cat nodded.

Jester grinned at him and scooped him in a hug. Frumpkin had half the mind to escape, but he allowed her to hold him. It was for his human after all. "Thank you! But how did you get this? Did Caleb help you?"

"Ja, I did," Claeb said softly looking away. "You deserved something special."

"Thank you for helping Frumpkin, Caleb. You both have very good taste."

Frumpkin rolled his eyes. She wasn't noticing what kind of ring it was and Caleb didn't have the nerve to fess up. It was sad how much help these two need. Wriggling out of Jester's grip, Frumpkin knocked the ring out of Jester's hand.

"Frumpkin!" Jester shouted startled. The ring bounced on the floor and then rolled under the desk.

"I'll get that," Caleb said. He got down on his knees and reached an arm after the ring.

Jester stooped down next to him. "Are you sure that you can get it?"

"My arms aren't much for lifting things, but they are handing to small spaces," Caleb said. "There, got it." He pulled his arm and held up the ring still on one knee. "For you."

Flustered Jester held out her hand. "You know Caleb, you giving me that ring is almost like you're proposing to me."

Caleb took a deep breath. "Actually, if you'd have me, I will propose."

"And if I won't have you?" Jester asked.

"Then this is a poorly thought through joke." Caleb stared up at her and Frumpkin froze watching them.

A grin slowly spread over Jester's face. "Then I guess this is a proposal."

"You'd have me? I mean, you'd marry me?" Caleb's face was the reddest Frumpkin had ever seen it."

"Yes, I will!" Jester's was purple that almost matched Caleb's red.

Caleb stood up and kissed Jester. She squealed and then hugged him picking him up off the ground. 

Satisfied, Frumpkin padded out of the room. The two of them should be clever enough to figure out what to do next without his help.


End file.
